


Undercover

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cop Allison, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Undercover, cop stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison are undercover at a club looking for suspects when their relationship changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonerskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/gifts).



> For Stonerskittles who requested Allison/Stiles and neck kisses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I love this ship so much, and I enjoyed having the opportunity to write them!

The music in the club is so loud that the floor is vibrating. There are strobe lights in a variety of colors that are starting to give Stiles a headache, and the crush of people makes everything smell like sweat and sex. A few years ago, he would have been right there in the middle of it all, dancing to the techno beat and drinking too much. Depending on his mood, he’d also be looking for someone to get off with in the bathroom or a dark corner somewhere. Now that he’s twenty-five, well, he’s still younger than quite a few of the people in this club, but he’s definitely past his carefree clubbing days. Now, he just feels too old for this shit.

“Do you see the suspects yet?” He has to lean down and speak directly in Allison’s ear to even be heard over the noise that just got louder for this son. They’re standing by a table for two on the balcony overlooking the dance floor. It’s a great vantage point, and they’re not very visible to anyone else around them. If anyone does happen to look over, they’ll just look like club goers anyway, since they’re wearing appropriate attire to blend in and avoid notice. He always enjoys the opportunity to go undercover, but the music is just too loud.

“Not yet.” Allison casually scans the dancers. “Do you think they’re going to show?”

“From everything we’ve been told? Yes,” he says, nose brushing against her soft hair. He can smell the lime and coconut from her shampoo tickling his senses. “Maybe we should look for possible victims to help narrow the search.”

Allison snorts, moving her head in a way that causes Stiles’ mouth to brush against her neck. “If we’re supposed to keep an eye on every attractive couple who are making out and look open to swinging, we’d have to clone ourselves in order to track them all.”

“Clones would be pretty cool,” Stiles tells her. “You could go from being an only child to have a lot of sestras to take on adventures.”

“No cloning, Helena.” Allison dimples at him before her gaze drifts over his shoulder. “Maybe we should move to a different location? This one is clandestine, but it seems to be a dead end.”

“I think I’m more of a Sarah than a Helena, but I’ll take it. As for moving locations, I don’t know.” Stiles looks out over the dance floor. “The view is excellent, and there are four different exit strategies if we need them. If we’re looking for potential targets for our lovely thieves, we can rule out any combinations of couples with blonde hair because every single known report has come from brunettes so far.”

“True. They also tend to skew young, affluent, tipsy, and highly sexual.” Allison glances around. “The couple by the stairs maybe?”

Stiles casually looks that way, noticing the couple grinding together and not caring about the crowd watching. “Possibly. He’s flashing a diamond watch,” he remarks, noticing the shine even from this far away. “The ‘oh shiny’ factor might get their notice.”

“Of course, the couple from Redding weren’t well off at all. They were just, uh, well,” Allison trails off, giving him a sheepish smile. “Really hot.”

“Yeah they were,” he agrees, thinking about the hunky college student and his gorgeous girlfriend. Thank God, a new DJ seems to have taken over, so the music is quieter. “Maybe that was more about the sexual nature of their seduction than the theft part. I mean, even criminals can’t get distracted sometimes.”

Allison flashes her dimples, her gaze over his shoulder again. When she leans into him, he plays along, reaching out to grip her hips lightly. “There’s a guy fitting the description of our perp sitting at the bar who keeps staring at us,” she whispers into his ear as she moves her arms around his waist. “I haven’t seen a woman with him, but my guts telling me that’s our man.”

“Well, I trust your gut nearly as much as I trust mine. Do you think he made us?” Stiles asks, rubbing his cheek against hers as he shifts his weight from one foot to another. He hears her sharp intake of breath and tenses. “What is it?”

“N-n-nothing,” Allison stammers, clearing her throat as her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt near the small of his back. “I don’t think he knows we’re cops, Stiles.”

“Good. I’d hate to have to give this case up because the bad guys figured out we were getting close,” he murmurs, idly rubbing his thumb against the warm skin above her skirt. They should have brought someone else in on this stakeout, he decides, even if it had just been Jordan listening in on them. They can take care of themselves, but back-up wouldn’t be bad if the guy’s noticed them.

Allison presses closer suddenly, her tits rubbing against his chest. “It’s them. I know it is. A woman just joined him, and they match the descriptions perfectly,” she hisses, sounding excited and a little breathless.

“Fuck. Okay. This is good,” Stiles says, running through the best course of action right now. “They must be getting started then. Is the guy looking at any potential victims? Anyone they seem to be focused on?”

“I think so,” Allison tells him quietly. “Stiles, I think they’re targeting _us_.”

“What?” Stiles pulls back and looks down at her, noticing the slight flush on her cheeks. “Seriously?”

“They’re both staring now, and they look hungry.” Allison gives him a pointed look that indicates she isn’t talking about them ordering from the bar menu. She pulls him back against her and sways, like they’re dancing to music only they can hear. “Check out the couple at the bar. I’m totally serious. They’re looking at us, and we aren’t flashing diamonds or $500 high heels, so I don’t get it.”

Stiles laughs low and wicked, moving his head in a way that lets him glance at the bar without being noticed. When he puts his head back down by Allison’s face, he curses. “You’re right. What the hell are we supposed to do, Aly? I never considered this option as a possibility. I mean, sure, you’re gorgeous, but I’m definitely not comparable to their male victims.”

“Oh please,” Allison mutters, moving her arm so it’s resting on his shoulder, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “You’re hot, Stiles. Daily trips to the gym and running have done your body good, and you’ve always had a great face that you’ve really grown into as you got older. You’re very pretty, plus you’ve got a lot of sex appeal, whether you realize it or not. Hell, the fact that you don’t see it just makes you sexier.”

“You think I’m sexy?” Stiles tightens his grip on her hips. “Why didn’t I realize this?”

“Because you’re lacking in self-awareness and completely oblivious when it comes to noticing when people are into you,” Allison points out. “That’s why you haven’t dated in over two years despite the fact I know a dozen people who are ready, willing, and able to romance the socks, and other clothes, off of you.”

“A dozen people, huh?” Stiles nuzzles her neck, justifying his actions as it being part of their undercover work. “I’m about to cross a line here, Allison, but I have to know. Would you happen to be one of them?”

“We’re best friends and partners. I spend more time with you than anyone else,” Allison says softly. “Even if I _did_ think about you naked a lot and wonder what it would be like dating you, there’s a lot to lose if I risked pursuing you in that way.”

“I know about the risks,” Stiles admits, rubbing his face against hers. “I’ve made lists for the last two years, since we got partnered up at the station and the vague little crush I had back in high school started to become a more grown up attraction. The Pros actually outweigh the Cons, you know? It’s just that the Cons are so major it hasn’t been worth taking the chance even if I think we’d be good together.”

“This really isn’t a good time or place to have this discussion.” Allison huffs a laugh. “Trust us to need suspects ogling us to make us admit our mutual attraction. Why don’t we focus on catching these two before they can rob anyone else? After we’ve arrested them, we can go back to my place and talk about those Pros and Cons”

“That sounds like a plan,” Stiles tells her. He deliberately kisses her neck, listening to her breathing as he moves his lips in a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. She moves her fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly as he kisses his way along her collarbone and up the other side of her neck.

“You’re an asshole. I hope you realize that,” she murmurs against his ear, pulling on his hair just enough to get his attention. “You should pick me up and put me on the barstool. Our suspects are enjoying the show, not as much as I am, but enough that they’re outright staring.”

“This isn’t just for them,” he reminds her, laving his tongue up her neck as he grips her ass and lifts her, feeling her legs go around his waist. He sits her on the stool and sucks on her neck, fully aware he’s going to leave a mark. She’ll get him back for that, and he can’t wait.

“Your mouth should be illegal.” Allison is panting softly as he sucks on her neck. She’s still tugging on his hair, and she moves her other hand down his back to squeeze his ass. “Such a tight ass. Do you have any idea how many nights I’ve fucked myself thinking about sliding my wet toy into this cute ass?”

“Allison,” he groans, bucking his hips forward as she laughs at his reaction. She grinds against him, just enough to tease, not enough for them to get too carried away. They’re working, he has to remind himself, but it’s difficult to concentrate on the suspects when Allison is whispering filth in his ear.

“I’m going to ride your face, Stiles. I’m going to use your mouth and tongue and those long fucking fingers to get myself off over and over,” she purrs, sounding far too amused when he actually whimpers at the mental image her words paint in his mind. “Then I’m going to ride your thick dick. I saw it once, years ago, when I was still dating Scott and shouldn’t have even been looking. I’ve thought about it so many nights, wondering if it’s even thicker now that you’re older, if it’s longer, how it’s going to feel buried deep inside of me.”

“Well, don’t you two look beautiful together,” a female voice interrupts them before Stiles can respond. Stiles looks over to see their suspects standing there watching, obvious interest on their faces. They’re good-looking, dressed extremely well, and he can understand why horny couples curious about swinging might be easily taken in by them.

“Oh! I can’t believe we got so carried away,” Allison says demurely, flashing her dimples as she strokes her hand down Stiles’ chest. “He just gets me so hot, you know? I forget where we are sometimes.”

“I can see why,” the guy says, looking Stiles over like he’s a piece of meat. Since Stiles is bi, he can appreciate a smoking guy and doesn’t mind being looked at, either, but this guy is a little too lecherous for his taste. “Look at those hands. And that mouth. I bet you enjoy those, don’t you?”

“All the time,” Allison confides, giggling as she looks away shyly. Playing the part perfectly and reeling in their suspects with ease.

“Sorry if we offended you,” Stiles drawls, giving an attitude that indicates he doesn’t give a shit if they’re offended or not. He plays with Allison’s hair as he smirks at the suspects. “We like it when people watch, though, so we don’t really pay attention when things get too heated.”

“We weren’t offended at all. We like to watch.” The woman tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks him over. “We like to play, too. Don’t suppose you two are interested in taking us back to your place for a little fun?”

“I don’t know.” Allison bites her lip and looks hesitant. “I don’t really like sharing him or his beautiful cock.”

“Maybe we could go back to yours and have a drink, see if my girl here comes around to the idea,” Stiles suggests, playing up his flirtation despite having his skin crawl at the predatory way they’re staring at him and Allison. They just need to get them outside, then they can take them in for questioning. He knows these two are their thieves, can tell from the way they carry themselves and the vibe they give off, and he’s confident that he and Aly can break them during interrogation.

The couple exchange looks so Stiles decides to up the ante. He leans in and kisses Allison’s neck while moving his hand under her skirt, brushing his knuckles against the damp crotch of her panties. Her breath catches, and her pupils dilate as he strokes her panties and sucks on her skin. “I’m totally getting payback for this, just so you know,” Allison whispers into his ear.

“Promise?” He smirks as he rubs his thumb against her clit, feeling her thighs tighten around his arm.

“You’ll pay, Stiles,” she warns him, breath catching as he keeps stroking her through her panties.

“We live a few miles away,” the woman says, face flushed as she touches Stiles’ shoulder. “You can finish that there. We’d love to watch you two fuck.”

“Did you hear that, baby?” Stiles pulls his hand out from under her skirt, sucking his fingers into his mouth to taste the dampness that clings to them. “We’ll have to finish this later.”

Allison dimples at him as she slides off the barstool, deliberately rubbing against his crotch with her thigh. “You can count on that, _baby_.”

Stiles laughs as he takes her arm, and they follow the suspects outside. When they get out of the club, they’ll get to work catching the bad guys. After all that’s done, they can then go to Allison’s house and figure out how to handle this change in their relationship. As Allison smiles smugly at him, a wicked promise of retribution in her pretty eyes, he’s really looking forward to finishing what they started tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you enjoy this, please leave a comment/kudos so I'll know!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Payback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127978) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell)




End file.
